centralasiafandomcom-20200215-history
Sri Lanka
A Tropical Island south of India , recently there was a civil war between the Tamil Tigers and the Sinhalese majority, who they felt were trying to b on their rights. With the bloody business settled, Sri Lanka is perfect for the enterprising tourist. History The Sinhalese arrived in Sri Lanka late in the 6th century B.C., probably from northern India. Buddhism was introduced beginning in about the mid-third century B.C., and a great civilization developed at the cities of Anuradhapura (kingdom from circa 200 B.C. to circa A.D. 1000) and Polonnaruwa (from about 1070 to 1200). In the 14th century, a south Indian dynasty seized power in the north and established a Tamil kingdom. Occupied by the Portuguese in the 16th century and by the Dutch in the 17th century, the island was ceded to the British in 1796, became a crown colony in 1802, and was united under British rule by 1815. As Ceylon, it became independent in 1948; its name was changed to Sri Lanka in 1972. Tensions between the Sinhalese majority and Tamil separatists erupted into war in 1983. Tens of thousands have died in an ethnic conflict that continues to fester. After two decades of fighting, the government and Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam formalized a cease-fire in February 2002, with Norway brokering peace negotiations. Geography An island in the Indian Ocean off the southeast tip of India, Sri Lanka is about half the size of Alabama. Most of the land is flat and rolling; mountains in the south-central region rise to over 8,000 ft (2,438 m). Politics Sri Lanka's two major political parties--the UNP and the SLFP--have historically embraced democratic values, international nonalignment, and encouragement of Sinhalese culture. However, the SLFP-led coalition government under President Rajapaksa, aided by emergency regulations, has consolidated political power in the executive and limited media freedom and the role of civil society in Sri Lankan politics. Economy Sri Lanka continues to experience strong economic growth, driven by large-scale reconstruction and development projects following the end of the 26-year conflict with the LTTE. Sri Lanka is pursuing a combination of government directed policies, private investment, both foreign and domestic, to spur growth in disadvantaged areas, develop small and medium enterprises, and increase agricultural productivity. The government struggles with high debt interest payments, a bloated civil service, and historically high budget deficits. However recent reforms to the tax code have resulted in higher revenue and lower budget deficits in recent years. The 2008-09 global financial crisis and recession exposed Sri Lanka's economic vulnerabilities and nearly caused a balance of payments crisis. Growth slowed to 3.8% in 2009. Economic activity rebounded strongly with the end of the war and an IMF agreement, resulting in two straight years of high growth in 2010 and 2011. Per capita income of $5,600 on a purchasing power parity basis is among the highest in the region. Culture The two main ethnic groups are Tamil and Sinhalese, and tensions have often arose over this. However, a single Sri Lankan culture can bee seen. They share the values of respect, hospitality, impetuosity and cleanliness. An example of their impetuosity is that bets taken during elections can include shaving heads to giving all of one's possessions away, and parties can start anywhere. There are many interesting traditional games as well. One is to climb a greased pole to get the flag on top. Public pillow fights are also appreciated. Religion The Sinhalese are Buddhists, the Tamils are Hindu . Tourist Attractions Sri Lanka has such a diverse range of tourist attractions that visitors are often spoilt for choice. But it is comforting to know that all major tourist attractions in Sri Lanka are no longer than a few hours drive away from each other. But nevertheless, some of the most popular tourist attractions in Sri Lanka include the cities of Kandy and Colombo, which are a perfect mix of history, culture and modernity. If you want a peep into Sri Lanka's ancient history, you can visit some of the historical cities like Anuradhapura, Mihintale, Sigiriya, Dambula and Aluvihara. For those on the lookout for some respite from the crowds to indulge in some golf exercises, Nuwara Eliya is the place for them. For a beach holiday, Sri Lanka offers some beautiful beaches like Negombo, Beruwela, Bentota, Weligama and Mount Lavinia. Among other tourist attractions in Sri Lanka, there are many wildlife sanctuaries like the Yala National Park, Maduru Oya National Park, Horton Plains National Park and the Bundala National Park. The events and festivals of Sri Lanka also act as major tourist attractions with their color, rituals and celebrations. The Kandy Esala Perahera is the most important event in Sri Lanka that is a 10-day long affair. Then there is the Duruthu Perahara, which celebrates a visit by Buddha to Sri Lanka. Besides, the National Day, the Sri Lankan New Year (March/April) and the Kataragama festival are some of the other important tourist attractions of Sri Lanka. Kandy Kandy in Sinhala, pronounced is the English name for the city of Maha Nuvara (Senkadagalapura) in the centre of Sri Lanka. It is the capital of the Central Province and Kandy District. It lies in the midst of hills in the Kandy Valley which crosses an area of tropical plantations, mainly tea. Kandy is one of the most scenic cities in Sri Lanka. Kandy is of both an administrative and religious city. It is the capital of the Central Province and also of the administrative district of Kandy. Bentota A Sri Lankan coastal city famous for golden beaches, Bentota is situated on the southern coastal tip of the Galle District of the Southern Province . The town is a popular tourist attraction. It is especially famous among the foreign tourists. The name comes from a mythical story which dates back to kings time saying a demon called Bem ruled this river ( tota = river bank. Bentota hosts a handful of world proclaimed hotels. It is the hosting land for the famous Sri Lankan Jeweler Aida. Bentota also delivers an ancient art of healing called Ayurveda . Bentota is also famous for its production in Toddy. An alcoholic beverage made out of cocunut nectar. The city's population is estimated to be between 25,000-50,000. New Year New Year in Sri Lanka or the Sinhala New Year - Aluth Avurudhu usually falls on April 13th or 14th every year. According to Sinhalese mythology, New Year begins when the sun moves from Meena Rashiya (the house of Aries) to Mesha Rashiya. It also marks the end of the harvest and spring. Rains enlivens the spirit of the nature as flowers bloom, trees get laden with fruits and bounties of farmers are full.